Annabel's New Friend
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: Annabel meets something unexpected one day in the woods. One-shot.
1. Annabel's New Friend

**Yesh. I know. This is really short, but whatever, I've seen shorter. :)**

**Annabel meets a 'dragon'. Yeah, that was what came into my head randomly. ****I dunno exactly _what _gave me the idea, but it seemed like fun and it's got me back into a writing mood. I just haven't had the time or energy recently, but hopefully I shall have some updates soon.**

**Enjoy people, enjoy.**

* * *

**Annabel's New Friend**

The old dragon woke to the gentle sound of birdsong. He raised his weary head, careful to watch for Humans or anything else for that matter. He was well hidden in this old church, it was ruined, but overgrown and covered with soft moss. He sighed as he saw small birds dart here and there in the forest. They could come and go as they pleased, content with life, not hunted and sought after for eons.

His kind were on the verge of extinction. Not many like him remained now. He was one of the very last. His only wish was to die in peace. He wanted his last sight to be one of utter peace of nature, not of unending fire and the blood of his kind. He let his head flop back down, and he shifted to a more comfortable position. The wind whispered around the many old trees in the forest.

All was still.

Suddenly, footstepts echoed in the silent air, and the dragon closed his eyes, bracing himself for the warzone he fully expected to explode around him. No such thing happened, but instead, the old dragon felt a small, gentle had on his paw.

He opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. There, stood before him with bright eyes, was a fair little girl. Her blonde hair gleamed like spun gold in the sunlight, and the old dragon felt a soft smile slide onto his face. The girl smiled back, and held up the doll she had been firmly clutching. The dragon sat up and took the doll between his claws. The girl smiled wider.

"Hi! I'm Annabel Lennox!" the little girl said cheerfully.

"Hello there." The old dragon replied.

The little girl tilted her head blinked her big blue eyes at him.

"Mister, you look so lonely." She said quietly. "Do you want my dolly to keep you company? I would stay, but Uncle Hidey would be _ever_ so worried. He acts all tough and mean, but really he's a big softie. He's funny like that."

The dragon tilted his head.

"Are you not afraid, little one?" He asked.

"Nope." Was the simple reply.

"You do not think dragons are scary?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Cos...um...just cos." Annable said matter of factly. "Those horrible MeanyCons are scary, but you're not. You're nice. I dunno how I know, but you just sort of feel...nice. Like the pretty glowy thing Uncle Optimus has."

The dragon smiled. He knew that name very well. The dragon laughed slightly, feeling his benevolent heart warmer than he could ever remember it being. He lowered his head, and gently nuzzled his new little friend with his nose. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his snout, lightly stroking his forehead. The old dragon smiled wider, looking down upon the little human with kind eyes. He felt his hope and happiness return. The little girl looked back, and for that moment, they truly understood each other.

* * *

**Yes, that's it. **

**Can anyone guess who 'the dragon' actually is? Bet you can't. Free one-shot of your choice for whoever gets it!**

**CLUES; It's not Predaking...it's not even a real dragon. :)**


	2. CLUES!

**Okay, so I think people are getting a tad confused.**

**I have given some clues already, but people apparently haven't read the bottom of the previous post. READ A/N'S PEOPLE! Otherwise you miss important stuff and guess something that's already been clarified. **

**So, in light of nobody being able to guess, here are a few more clues including the original ones.**

**1. **It's **NOT** a real dragon

**2. **It's** NOT** a Predacon

**3. **It's **NOT** a Dinobot

**4. **It's **NOT** a made up character (that would just be unfair)

**5. **Whatever it is, it knows **who** Optimus is...think about that ;)

**6. **Think about what Annabel says regarding **why** she isn't scared. Anything jumping out? Like maybe her comparison?

**That's all anyone's going to get. Don't forget, a custom one-shot is up for grabs here! **

**However, the one-shot cannot contain slash, yaoi or anything of the sort. I don't even want to READ that stuff, so there's no way I'm writing it. Sorry if you're into that, but I have my boundaries. **

**Good luck working it out! If nobody guesses correctly, the answer will be revealed in two weeks time. **


	3. You got it! HURRAY!

_**YEY! SOMBODY GUESSED CORRECTLY!**_

**Congratulations to Enigma.. :D Enigma, you get a custom oneshot of your choice. Tell me what you want, and I'll give you it. No slash or anything like that though, m'kay?**

That's right folks, the 'dragon' was actually The All Spark! Well...part of it anyway.

"**WHAAAA?!"** I hear you cry.

Let me explain...

My idea was that although most of the energy in the cube was destroyed, a tiny part managed to escape and fly away, hiding out someplace it won't be fought over. But why did it choose to take the form of a 'dragon'? Well, the dragon is pretty worldwide legend, and it's normally associated with power and knowledge. The cube also represents these. Power, because of the energy it contains, and knowledge because of the fact The All Spark is where all non-naturally made sparks are birthed from, and thus all Cybertronain beings get their knowledge from the ancient cube. The 'dragon' form was simply a symbolic metaphor.

Remember Annabel saying the 'dragon' was like the glowy thing (aka, The Matrix) OP has? Well, I'm guessing The All Spark and The Matrix are made of the same energy, and they are both sentient in some way. Therefore, Annabel would be able to feel the similarities in the energy pattern, and wouldn't be afraid because she knows that kind of energy is good. Plus, because of the sentience and function of The All Spark, I'm guessing it would naturally give off a good vibe.

And I don't think I need to explain why The All Spark knows who OP is. I mean, think about it. That clever cube must have known about the planet's impending doom eons before the events were set in motion, so it created a hero it knew would lead the survivors of the war to safety when the inevitable finally happened.

Are you all kicking yourselves? :D Some of you had fantastic suggestions. Alpha Trion was guessed a lot, and I have to say, that would have been a brilliant story. However, I'm not nearly clever enough to be able to pull that one off, haha!

Anyhoo, congratz to you Enigma. I await your request. Great guessing from the rest of you guys. Thanks so much for taking part in this little competition thingy. I might do another one, so keep an eye on me in the future. ;)

**-LittleEnglishLass**


End file.
